Plant and flower stands are well-known for use in supporting plants and floral arrangements above a table or floor. Typically, such stands are constructed of metal or other heavy material for stability. Lightweight plastics have also been used, but the lack of weight or ballast in such plastic stands limits the height thereof.
It is also known to construct such plant and flower stands with multiple components which can be assembled and disassembled for shipping, storage and transportation. However, such multiple-component stands normally only assume one configuration and do not have interchangeable components.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved flower stand.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an flower stand kit having multiple interchangeable components which can be assembled in various configurations.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a flower stand including a hollow pedestal for holding water or ballast.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a stand having an interchangeable top holder for a flower bud, a floral arrangement, or a candelabra.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a lightweight plastic flower stand which is economical to manufacture, easy to assemble, stable and durable in use, and attractive in appearance.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.